Label presentation plays an important part in the marketing of plants to the public. Customers wish to be able to see the relevant information about a plant quickly without having to find a label which has fallen down the display stake or is attached to part of the plant and is therefore hidden by leaves.
At present, most potted plants are provided with a display stake comprising a plain wooden or plastic stake which is pushed into the soil in the pot and to which a label is manually attached by means of the usual plastic coated wire tie. Such display stakes suffer from several disadvantages including the fact that the label is easily able to slip down the stake, where it may be difficult to locate, or may slip off the top of the stake due to wind or manual removal, leaving the plant without a label. Furthermore, stakes are easily removed and may be replaced by a stake bearing a label having a lower price, creating obvious disadvantages for the retailer.